


Hero at Thirteen

by LittleHeartGrenade (fledglingheart)



Series: Bugs Bunny and a Dream [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingheart/pseuds/LittleHeartGrenade
Summary: When Sam told John he was afraid of the thing in his closet, he gave him a .45. Sam was 9 years old. That’s when Dean knew he had to get Sam out of that life before it was too late.For reference: The year is 1992 - Dean is 13, Sam is 9, John is 38, Bobby is 42 and Rumsfeld is a newly adopted puppy.





	Hero at Thirteen

It was well past midnight when John walked into the hotel room to find Dean and Sam still awake watching a video tape of cartoons. Dean had bought it for Sam out of some of the money he’d stolen a couple years back, though he wasn’t sure how many times they’d watched COMIC TOONS PRESENTS BUGS BUNNY that night, and he didn’t care. Sam had come to him crying his eyes out about a monster in his closet and he was going to make sure he wasn’t afraid anymore before he sent him back to bed. He didn’t count on John coming back two days early.

  
“Why isn’t Sammy in bed Dean? You’re supposed to be taking care of him,” John grunted, fixing Dean with a disapproving glare.

  
Dean quickly shut off the television and tried to stop Sam answering but wasn’t fast enough, “I’m scared of the monster in my closet. Dean said I could stay up with him.” The kid yawned, and Dean flinched when John pulled a gun out of one of his bags. He felt almost helpless watching their father show Sam how to shoot the thing. That was when Dean realised, with a hand on the amulet around his neck, that he needed to get Sam away from the hunting life before he didn’t have a shot at anything else.

  
“Come on Sam, let’s get you to bed,” Dean led Sam back to bed and tucked him in. He was tempted to take the gun away but he could feel eyes on him so instead he made sure the safety was on and slipped it under the pillow.

  
It was two motels and a hotel room before Dean finally had his plan figured out. He was going to pack Sam up in the Impala – he knew there was a small stash of cash in the trunk that he could use to change the plates and get them somewhere to stay – and he was going to drive until he was at least five states over. Then he’d do what he could to get help. There were doubts in his mind, like could he walk away from saving lives and hunting monsters, but he knew his mother wouldn’t want this for Sam and neither did he.

  
When John left to walk down to the local bar Dean quickly packed up their things and got them into the car, before carrying his sleeping brother out and laying him in the backseat. No sense in waking Sam if he didn’t need to. He’d just keep the music quiet. Once everything was ready Dean looked between the car and the room door. This was it, his last chance to change his mind. He got in the car and started driving.

  
Of course when Sam woke up he was confused, but he trusted Dean and did as he was told. Dean thought they were home free until they reached Montana a month and a half later, when he was finally seeing holes in his plan, like he had no way to support them, and he had trouble finding somewhere Sam could go to school when he was constantly running from their father. So that’s how he found himself pulling into a salvage yard in South Dakota.

  
Dean steadied himself with a deep breath before getting out of the car, leaving Sam in it with the engine running just in case they needed to make a quick escape, and knocking on the door.

When Bobby opened it he was surprised, “Dean! I heard you’d been taken. What happened?”

“We ran away Bobby. John is obsessed with finding the thing that killed Mom, and I want it to suffer, I do, but Sam shouldn’t be shooting a .45 at the closet. He should be watching cartoons and bitching about homework.”

“Bring your brother inside Dean. I think I can help you.”

“We’re only coming in if you promise you won’t send us back to John. Please Bobby. You’re all I got before I have to take him to a boy’s home, and I really don’t wanna do that.”

“I wouldn’t let you. You’re right Dean, besides you’re just kids. Hunting ain’t no life for you. Get your brother and come in, have a hot chocolate and we’ll figure things out. Okay?” Bobby turned, disappearing into the house but leaving the door open, so Dean could decide. It didn’t take long for Dean and Sam to join him in front of the fire. “So you boys want a normal life? Can’t say I blame you. You two are like family to me though, so if you need somewhere to stay you can always set up here. Got a bedroom upstairs you can share, I’ll take the one down here, got a good school, low crime rate, low monster rate in town too. And you know I can protect you.”

  
The brothers talked it out, eventually deciding to stay with Bobby. Besides, they always had fun being kids with Bobby, more than they ever did hunting with their father, and they figured it wouldn’t be much different. They managed to get enrolled in school shortly after Bobby had some papers forged putting the boys in his custody.

  
John got wind of a hunter spotting Sam after a few weeks. Wasting no time at all he was at Bobby’s house, only to see a loaded shotgun aimed at his face, “Bobby what the hell is going on?”

  
Bobby handed John a copy of the adoption papers, “They’re my kids now Winchester. Dean and Samuel Singer. So why don’t you walk right back out that door ‘cause until Sam is eighteen I don’t want to see you anywhere near Sioux Falls boy.”

  
“This is ridiculous. You can’t take my kids from me!” John protested angrily, but backed up when Bobby cocked the gun. “I swear-”

  
“You had your chance with those boys and you blew it. I have them now, and I’ll take damn good care of them. They’re safe with me. Now get the hell off of my property.”

  
That night when Sam knocked on Dean’s new bedroom door crying about a nightmare they got out the Bugs Bunny tape and curled up downstairs in front of the TV, wrapped up in a blanket until they both fell asleep with Rumsfeld at their feet.

  
Nine years later when Sam received his full ride to Stanford, following in his brother’s footsteps, Dean was more than happy to let his brother move in with him, already studying there himself. Ten years after that Singer salvage was taken over by two brothers, one that worked on the cars and the other that dealt with the paperwork, when he wasn’t working as a lawyer for the people of Sioux Falls, ‘family friends’ and anyone innocent the local Sheriff sent his way.


End file.
